Charmed
by Athina Corvinus
Summary: This is a one chapter story. That is unless you want me to write more. Just send me a review or message and let me know.
1. Chapter 1: Weirdness

-----~*Piper's P.O.V.*~-----

"I am light, I'm one too strong to fight return to Dark where shadows dwell you can't have this Halliwell. So go away and leave my sight and take with you this endless night." I chanted as the shadow began to engulf me. I started coughing for air, and then it disappeared. I found myself on my hands and knees. "Great." I muttered. I jogged up the stairs and into the attic. "Where's the Book?" I looked around. And right then a demon blinked into the room, waving his hand; sending me against the wall. "Ahh." I screamed.

"Piper!" Paige yelled as she orbed in. The unknown demon threw an energy ball at her. She put out her hand and called, "Energy ball!" And then threw it back at him, bursting him in flames. She then ran and helped me up. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah. Nothing but some bruises. Leo can heal me. Where did you come from?" I asked.

"Phoebe's office, she had a premonition." She shrugged. "Hey, where's the book?"

"I don't know. Try calling it." I said as I walked to the stand. Paige walked with me and placed her hands on it, closing her eyes and concentrating.

"Book of Shadows." She called, and it appeared in blue orbs. Her eyes opened and she smiled. "I did it."

"Yes, you did." I said flipping through the pages. "Aha. There's our demon. But there isn't a vanquishing potion. That's a problem."

"Who's our demon?" I looked up and saw Phoebe. "Piper, you're bleeding." She said, and ran to me. I swung my hair over my shoulder, and saw blood flowing from a burn on my collar bone.

"Oh no." I gasped as I collapsed. Paige and Phoebe both yelled. Paige knelt down on her knees and Phoebe hovered over me.

"Leo!" Phoebe called. Leo orbed in, and knelt beside me, hovering his already glowing hands above my wound. Healing was a work in progress, but when it was done, I jumped up. They all hugged me.

"I wasn't going to die. Was I? Didn't think so. Leo..." I stopped, thinking. Wyatt. I turned around, and ran down the stairs, and to Wyatt's room. The door was locked. "No." I brought my arms up, and flicked me hands. Resulting in the door blowing into pieces. I rushed through the doorway. "Get away from my son!" I hissed and tried blowing him up. He deflected my power and threw wind at me. I hit the wall, and came crashing down to the floor. I threw my head back, and looked up. "Damn it." I got to my feet, and tried again. "Paige!" Paige orbed in. He launched a fire ball at her.

"Fire ball." She orbed it into her own hand, and threw it back at him. It left him wounded, but he still proceeded. He conjured a darklighter's bow in his hand, and aimed for her. He pulled the trigger, and I brought my hands up freezing the poisoned arrow. "Arrow." She orbed it towards him, striking his bicep. Phoebe came running in, and levitated in the air towards him, kicking his abdomen.

"Phoebe. Paige." I called. We all joined hands. "The Power of Three will set us free." We chanted. "Wyatt. Orb to mommy." I said to him, opening my arms. He orbed into them, and I cradled him close, just as the demon exploded into burning flesh. Phoebe kissed his cheek, as Paige tousled with his hair. "Let's go to the attic. Wyatt. Orb us to the attic." I smiled as he engulfed both of us in his orbs, and we appeared right next to Leo. He opened his arms, as I placed Wyatt into them. Paige and Phoebe walked in shortly.

"I thought you were against him using magic?" Paige questioned and she sat in the ottoman. Phoebe sat next to her. Probably wondering the same thing. I looked back at Wyatt, and smiled at him. Then I looked back at my sisters.

"I was. But it's his destiny. I can't refuse it to him, just like I can't turn down _OUR_ destiny. If Grams hadn't binded our powers, we would have been ready to fullfil our destiny as the Charmed Ones without much hesitation. I don't want Wyatt doing the same." I walked over to the potions. "Which is why we won't be needing this power binding potion." I picked it up and gently tossed it to Paige. "You might want to try using it on Richard." I winked at her. She nodded her head, and disappeared in her orbs.

"What just happened?" Phoebe asked. I laughed and replied, "Richard has been corrupted by his magic. Binding his powers may be the _only_ way of saving their relationship. As for you." I picked out the love potion. "What the hell right? Go have some fun." I tossed it to her.

"Piper. Are you alright?" She laughed, standing up. I shrugged. "We're only young once, right? Seriously Phoebe, there is no such thing as the wrong personal gain. Go have some fun. You need it." She smiled and reached for her purse before walking out. I turned back to Leo.

"Since when did you become the lay-back Piper?" He asked while hiding a small hint of a laugh. I walked towards him, and planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Since I realized life is short. You have to live it to the fullest. Let's take Wyatt to the zoo." I reached for him, and placed him on my right hip, with my arm around him. "Alright, I'll grab the bag." Leo said orbing to the nursery. "You heard him Wyatt. We're going to the Zoo. Orb us to the kitchen." His orbs surrounded us once more, and he took us to the kitchen as asked. But that may have been the wrong thing to do. Demons were there. "Wyatt. Force field." Wyatt's force field surrounded us, as the demons launched their attacks on us.


	2. Chapter 2: Against All Odds

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, I know I said I would only make ONE chapter, but I changed my mind. I will try my best at updating, and maintaining it. This is a Short chapter.**

-------~*Chapter Two....Piper's P.O.V.*~-------

Prue's spirit appeared in the corner of the kitchen. She waved her hands to get my attention. She then opened her right hand, and a white cloud was shot at me. I understood just a little. She knew that the Power of Three would need her powers before the Source takes the advantage of us. I closed my eyes concentrating. My head bobbed, and then I opened my eyes. "Leo?" I asked. He jumped around. "Piper? How did you get up here?" He asked. "Leo. Orb to the kitchen. Demons are attacking us." And with that message I disappeared into red lights. And then I was back with Wyatt. I glanced back to Prue. She trusted me with her powers. Which means. I secured Wyatt to my hip, and waved my free hand from the chair towards a demon. The chair lifted off the ground, and hit the target. "Thank you Prue." I breathed. Leo appeared in the protected bubble in his orbs. He gasped as he saw Prue. "Make them see what cannot be, flames that leap to make them flee." I said, and flames surrounded the demons. Prue's soul became a whole body.

I handed Leo, Wyatt. And I ran to her. "Prue!" I screamed as I threw my arms around her. "Piper!" She yelled as she hugged me. I let her go, and looked at her. "How did you come back?" I asked her. "I don't know. I just focused on giving you _my_powers. And now I'm human again. Hi Leo." She said smiling at him. "Hello again, Prue." Leo said, cradling Wyatt. Prue and I walked over to him. Leo handed me Wyatt. I looked up, and saw what could have been the end if it weren't for Wyatt. Leo was flung through the window, and Prue to the wall. Wyatt and I were bounced back a little. What could have been so strong that it bounced against his force field.

"Wyatt. Keep mommy safe." I said to him, and concentrated on AstroProjection. I appeared behind the demon, and tried blowing him up. That didn't succeed. "Paige! Bring Phoebe!" I yelled, as I kept trying. He brought his hand up and clenched his fist. I started losing air, and I broke out of the AstroProjection, and Wyatt was in my arms again. Paige and Phoebe orbed in. Phoebe ran into the force field and grabbed Wyatt and stayed with him. Paige leaned forward and called, "Knife." And flung it at him. He vanished, and I froze the knife. He appeared once more, grabbed it and brought it to Paige's throat. I went to bring my hands up, but I couldn't. I met the wall in the same second. I didn't get up, instead I used Prue's power again. I appeared next to Paige, and waved my hand at the knife, and then my other at the demon, Zarr, I figured out. He crashed against it as well. He looked at my body laying next to his, grabbed my hand, and completely vanished.

"Oh no." I said. I knew that the AstroProjection would only work if I was alive. Phoebe gasped, as did Paige. I saw the little movement from Prue, and ran to her. "Piper? Who is tha---? Oh My God! Prue!" Phoebe screeched, and Put Wyatt down. She ran behind me. "Uh. Phoebe..?" Paige began. Phoebe turned to her. "What are we going to do to get Piper back?" Phoebe was stunned. She didn't want to gain one sister back, just to lose another.

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Like I said above, short chapter, uhm. I made up the demon Zarr- I mean I am not possitive there is a such demon listed- but review and tell me how this chapter went.]**


End file.
